Naruto's Tears
by HeeroXDuo
Summary: Naruto is slowly breaking, and no one seems to care. Or is it?Warning yaoi pairing. Naru?


HeeroXDuo: Hi peoples! I made this story and I'm not sure if it would be a oneshot or should I continue it?

Naruto: AAAH! Why are you making me suffer!

Sasuke:Hn…(glaring at me)

HeeroXDuo: hehehe….(laughs nervously)

Naruto: WAAAAH!..(crying really loud)

Sasuke: Don't cry Naru-cahn…(kisses Naruto on the cheek)

Naruto: (sniffs)…Kill her Sasuke…

Sasuke: ok…(smirks evilly)…

HeeroXDuo: (Sweatdrop)..um…I think I should run…(runs really fat and Sasuke runs after her)

Naruto:(Smiling sweetly)…HeeroXDuo doesn't own Naruto. The song wasn't hers too it's Suffer Little Children by The Smiths.

**Naruto's Tears**

_Over the moor, take me to the moor  
Dig a shallow grave  
And I'll lay me down_

"**Monster!"**

"**Demon!"**

"**Why is he even alive!"**

"**I guess the Hokage needs him if the village ever goes to war."**

"**So he's just a tool?"**

"**What do you think, Demons are only made for killing."**

A boy with golden hair sat up sweating and breathing heavily on his bed. Eyes the color of the sky widely looked around, tears running down his pale face. As he looked on his cracked ceiling, Naruto leaned his back on the wall and runs his trembling hand on his sweaty hair.

_Over the moor, take me to the moor  
Dig a shallow grave  
And I'll lay me down_

"Damn…Boys aren't supposed to cry…" he whispered silently to himself as he willed his tears to go away, but the tears just won't stop, "…stop crying Naruto…st..stop crying….stop…" Naruto started to shake, his hands trembled harder, and the tears came faster.

'Stop crying Naruto….stop, just stop….please," Naruto gripped his hair tightly as he stared to yell,

"**_DAMN IT, NARUTO! STOP CRYING! STOP BEING WEAK!_**"

_Lesley-Anne, with your pretty white beads  
Oh John, you'll never be a man  
And you'll never see your home again  
Oh Manchester, so much to answer for_

_**Why?**_  
**  
**_Edward, see those alluring lights ?  
Tonight will be your very last night   
A woman said : "I know my son is dead  
I'll never rest my hands on his sacred head"_

_**Why me?**_

_Hindley wakes and Hindley says :  
Hindley wakes, Hindley wakes, Hindley wakes, and says : _

_"Oh, wherever he has gone, I have gone"_

_**Why does it have to be me?**_

_But fresh lilaced moorland fields  
Cannot hide the stolid stench of death  
Fresh lilaced moorland fields  
Cannot hide the stolid stench of death_

_**Have I done something wrong?**_

The villagers always looked at me with their eyes filled with hate and disgust. It has been like that ever since. They called me monster, a demon that doesn't deserve to live. Adults always glared at me with their eyes so cold and kids my own age hate me for no reason, but the fact that their parents told them to. It hurts, not knowing why they wanted me to suffer so badly. I didn't know what I did wrong that made them hate me so much.

_Hindley wakes and says :  
Hindley wakes, Hindley wakes, Hindley wakes, and says : _

_"Oh, whatever he has done, I have done"_

_**Was I not supposed to be born?**_

They all hate me, that much I have learned. But I didn't know why. That what hurts the most, not knowing what crimes I did that made them forbid me the right to even exist. The villagers hate me…they make other people hate me…. making everyone hate me…they even made me hate myself.

_But this is no easy ride  
For a child cries :  
"Oh, find me ... find me, nothing more  
We are on a sullen misty moor  
We may be dead and we may be gone  
But we will be, we will be, we will be, right by your side  
Until the day you die_

_**Someone help me! Please cause…I'm dying…**_

I have no parents. Even if I had them once, I don't remember. I don't remember their faces, their voices, or their touch. My entire life I've always been alone. I have neither family nor friends because of a curse that was given to me only a few hours after my birth.

_**Please someone…anyone…help…**_

_This is no easy ride  
We will haunt you when you laugh  
Yes, you could say we're a team  
You might sleep You might sleep  
You might sleep_

Have you ever been hated for something you have no control over? The villagers hate me because of a demon **_THEIR_** Fourth Hokage sealed inside me when I was a baby! They hate me…**_AND I HATE THEM ALL BACK!_**

_BUT YOU WILL NEVER DREAM !  
Oh, you might sleep  
BUT YOU WILL NEVER DREAM !  
You might sleep  
BUT YOU WILL NEVER DREAM !"_

**_Why wouldn't somebody find me?_**

I wanted to be Hokage. That was my dream. A dream that is impossible for me to achieve. You might be wondering why I still held to it. Why I just can't give it up? Why I still keep telling people that I'll be Hokage? It's because it's my lifeline, the only reason I'm alive. It's why I keep waking up every morning, it's why I still smile. It's my only purpose in life, my only reason. I know I can't possibly become Hokage, but the only reason that I held to this dream is because I know I can't accomplish it. I know I'll die without getting that title and that is the sole purpose. As long as I can't be Hokage I'll keep on living, but If I, for some reason, do get that title I'll die. Cause I'll have no reason to live, no purpose anymore. If I do get the title I wouldn't know what to do next.

**_Why wouldn't somebody help me?_**

_Oh Manchester, so much to answer for  
Oh Manchester, so much to answer for  
Oh, find me, find me !  
Find me !  
I'll haunt you when you laugh  
Oh, I'll haunt you when you laugh  
You might sleep  
BUT YOU WILL NEVER DREAM !_

_**WHY? Why? Why?**_

_Oh ...  
Over the moors, I'm on the moor  
Oh, over the moor  
Oh, the child is on the moor_

Naruto continues to sit alone in his bed, oblivious to a pair of black eyes watching him from the shadows.

"_Naruto..."_

_Oh, find me, find me !  
Find me !_

_

* * *

_  
HeeroXDuo:So how was it? Tell me if you want me to continue with the story. Please review!


End file.
